A Chuck Bass tu obéiras
by Dirtyunicorn
Summary: Après sa rencontre avec Carter, Nate est devenu un simple objet sexuel, il ne vit plus que pour servir sexuellement. Mais lorsque il se fait plaquer Chuck vient rapidement prendre la place libre qu'à laissé Carter. /!\ Slash !


_ Note de l'auteur_ : Bon si vous aimez pas les garçons qui font des choses avec des garçons ce n'est pas pour vous, mais si vous aimez pas bienvenu ! Je suis désolé si le lemon est nul mais je ne suis pas un vrai expert pour en écrire. Donc cette histoire est un défi lancé par Alounet ( u/1291309/Alounet) jettez un coup d'oeil à son profil même si il n'est pas aussi doué que moi ;)

_La consigne du défi_ : Nate et Chuck sont bourrés, malheureux et seuls... que font ils ? Mots à placer : Chien-Lit-Cheveux-Corps-Sextoy

* * *

New-York est une ville accueillante, quand vous vous y sentez seul des centaines de bars y sont ouverts pour vous accueillir à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour et de la nuit. Mais la ville est encore plus accueillante si vous êtes amis avec le célèbre Chuck Bass, prince de la nuit, roi de la débauche, et ça Nate le savait. Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits les deux garçons avaient été amis, et même si le besoin de dominer de Chuck empoisonnait la vie de pas mal de monde Nate qui était assez docile s'y était habitué, c'était dans son caractère de se soumettre que ce soit à Chuck, à Blair, aux parents et aux profs, mais récemment il avait connu un autre genre de soumission, quelque chose qui allait plus loin de ce qu'il avait connu. Il y a quelques semaines lors du week-end de perdition du jeune Bass, Carter Bayzen était revenu en ville et tout de suite Nate s'était senti attiré par lui et le plus âgé profitant de son caractère docile l'avait sexuellement soumit. Bien sûr le blond avait trouvé ça bizzare au début mais rapidement i avait comprit que c'était sa place, son rôle, il était soumit et loyal un peu comme un **chien**, enfin dans son cas une chienne, et même si il croyait ça secret il se trompait. En fait c'était un coup monté de Chuck qui en avait déduit que si son meilleur ami devenait accro au sexe entre homme ce serait plus simple pour lui quand il voudrait se soulager, il aurait bien plus que sa propre main où n'importe quelle fille. Mais la relation entre Nate et Carter s'était terminé le jour même, brisant le cœur de Nate qui finalement avait développés des sentiments pour le plus âgé, mais aussi qui s'inquiéter de ne trouver personne pour le baiser.

Nate ayant un léger chagrin d'amour et Chuck étant Chuck, les deux jeune homme se retrouvèrent légèrement alcoolisé dans une chambre d'un hôtel appartenant à Bart Bass. Tandis que le blond se lançait dans des discours sur le sens de la vie, le brun l'observait repensant aux photo de son ami entrain de se faire défoncer que lui avait envoyé Carter, et bien vite une érection apparut dans son pantalon et il se caressa légèrement à travers le tissu. Rapidement il eut une érection maximum et bien dure que Nate mit quelques temps à remarqué mais une fois que ce fut fait il ne pouvait plus en détacher les yeux, l'envie étant trop forte. Le brun s'en aperçu bien assez vite et s'en amusa passant sa main dessus lentement sous le regard attentif de son ami qui avait lui même développé une forte érection.

– Alors Nathaniel, tu as un problème ? S'amusa le brun en fixant dans les yeux son ami, tout en se caressant.

Le blond déglutit légèrement avant d'esquisser une réponse.

– Non… je … je …

– Tu quoi ? Demanda le brun souriant. Tu es la pute de Carter Baizen ? Son **sextoy** ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? Pourtant depuis les années qu'on se connaît tu devrais savoir que je connais les secrets de tout le monde.

Nate déglutit une nouvelle fois, ne pouvant nier tout ce que venait de dire Chuck.

– En tout cas qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'occuper de moi ? Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, lui lança le brun.

Nate qui était alors debout se laisser tomber à genoux pour se retrouver au niveau de Chuck qui était assit sur le **lit** puis tout en fixant le brun dans les yeux il passa une main sur la bosse de son pantalon. Chuck gémit faiblement pour encourager le blond qui flattait de sa main le sexe comprimé. Nate était content, finalement il allait pouvoir s'occuper d'un queue comme il aimait le faire, il aimait sentir la dureté et la chaleur de ce membre à travers le tissu. Le brun passa une main dans ses **cheveux** attirant la tête du blond sur son entrejambe et le maintint dans cette position quelques secondes, l'odeur excitant Nate au plus haut point, lui donnant envie de dévorer le membre. Puis Chuck le repoussa et se leva du lit. Puis lentement commença à se déshabiller sous le regard de l'autre garçon qui s'approcha pour l'aider mais à ce moment là Chuck le repoussa lui lançant :

– Tu restes par terre chienne.

Nate se replaça alors au sol, excité par la domination de Chuck et le fixa dans les yeux, tandis que ce dernier finissait de se déshabiller affichant son érection, ce qui fit durcir encore plus le membre de Nate.

– Allez Nathaniel déshabille toi, mais reste en boxer.

Nate se leva alors et se déshabilla, révélant son corps parfait et au moment de baisser son pantalon il révéla qu'il ne portait pas un short mais un jockstrap, car Carter trouvait ça plus sexy et plus pratique quand il voulait le baiser.

– C'est très sexy Nate, maintenant viens montrer à ma queue que tu l'aimes, lui ordonna Chuck.

Le blond se dirigea alors à quatre pattes vers le membre érigé et se jeta dessus tel un affamé, le léchant sur toutes la longueur puis l'introduisant dans sa bouche. Le blond attrapa le sex à sa base avec sa main pour mieux le faire entrer dans sa bouche et mieux le masturber tandis qu'il s'amusait avec le gland, le léchant et le taquinant dans sa langue. Chuck mouillait et gémissait de ce traitement et sans prévenir il entra d'un coup de rein entièrement dans la bouche du blond qui bien que surprit s'adapta rapidement à la situation, procurant une gorge profonde à son meilleur ami.

– Carter t'as bien entraîné, lança Chuck tandis qu'il commença à lui baiser la bouche, entrant et sortant à une grande vitesse puis alors que Nate allait se masturber Chuck lança à nouveau, ne te touches pas.

Le blond reposa alors sa main sur la fesse du brun tandis que ce dernier lui baiser la bouche en gémissant et transpirant. Puis le brun se retira et mit sa main dans la nuque du blond pour le diriger sur le lit et sans se faire prier il se posa à quatre pattes comme un chien attendant la pénétration, Chuck s'en amusa alors, il passa un doigt sur l'anus de son ami, le faisant gémir puis se rapprocha et donna un léger coup de langue, ce qui fit hurler de plaisir son partenaire.

– S'il te plait Chuck… murmura Nate.

– C'est ça que tu veux ? Demanda le brun en frottant son gland contre l'anus du blond.

– Hummm… gémit Nate.

Le jeune Bass sourit et continua de frotter son sexe contre le fessier musclé de l'autre garçon puis s'enfonça légèrement, n'entrant que le gland, ce qui fit hurler de plaisir son partenaire.

– Et bien dis donc t'es une vraie chienne toi.

Puis il se retira et recommença plusieurs fois arrachant toujours des gémissements au blond et élargissant ses muscles anaux. Puis soudainement il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, entrant son membre dans cet antre chaud et légèrement serré, arrachant un cri de plaisir aux deux jeune hommes. Le blond commença alors à remuer ses fesses, s'empalant tout seul sur le membre.

– Baises moi Chuck ! Hurla-t-il.

Le brun entreprit alors des mouvements rapides puis un peu plus lent faisant hurler de plaisir son partenaire, laissant lui même sortir de sa bouche quelques sons graves, puis il mit son partenaire sur le dos lui écarta les jambes et vint le prendre ainsi. Chuck pénétrait Nate de plus en plus rapidement en le fixant dans les yeux puis alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de jouir il mit sa main dans le jockstrap tendu pour en sortir la verge du blond et le masturba rapidement ce qui fut la cause de la jouissance du blond qui éjacula sur leurs deux torses en hurlant le nom de son amant. Sa jouissance ainsi que la contraction de ses muscles anaux entraînèrent l'éjaculation du brun qui se répandit à l'intérieur de lui, et qui au même moment se pencha pour unir leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Le brun se retira après quelques secondes d'embrassade et ordonna au blond de lui nettoyer son sexe avec la langue ce qu'il fit, puis après ça il l'embrassa de nouveau même si le goût était bizzare.

– Je vois que t'as aimé ça, et moi aussi. Carter t'as bien dressé, commenta Chuck.

– Tu étais vraiment au courant de tout ? Lui demanda innocemment le blond tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur le torse du brun, emmêlant leurs **corps** nus.

– C'est même pour moi que Carter l'a fait, je te voulais.

Nate ne put empêcher un sourire.

– Je sais que je devrais être en colère normalement mais je suis content que tu l'ai fait. Je suis content de te servir de cette manière, t'es mon meilleur ami mais au fond t'as toujours été un peu plus, admit le blond.

– Nate tu me fais bander quand tu dis ça ! S'exclama le brun.

– Je sais, je le sens contre ma cuisse ! Se mit à rire le blond.

– Suces moi. Tu m'appartiens maintenant, annonça Chuck.

Nate se dirigea alors vers le membre dressé et entama son travail. New York est vraiment une ville accueillante, surtout lorsque vous vous appelez Nate Archibald et que vous êtes dans le lit de Chuck Bass.

* * *

Une review ?


End file.
